Night Talk
by Xerosen
Summary: Pembicaraan ringan antara Sehun dan Kai sebelum mengetuk pintu mimpi masing-masing/Boys Love, Ooc, and other faults./OneShoot/SeKai(HunKai)/Review please...


**Night Talk**

_by __Xerosen_

**All Cast** © _God_

| **Alternate Universe** | Rated **T**| **Romance **| **One-shoot** |

_Sen__ fanfic, please enjoy it_

**Pairing :** SeKai

**Warning : **Boys Love, maybe OOC, and other faults

**.**

**.**

Sehun tersenyum samar saat Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan sebuah bantal. Wajah main dancer itu terlihat begitu mengantuk, namun Sehun berhasil menangkap sorot mata kesal dari Jongin. "Kenapa kau datang kemari, Kkamjong?" tanya Sehun berlagak polos sembari meletakan bantal di bawah kepalanya dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Jongin mendengus, melempar wajah Sehun dengan bantal yang dia bawa, dan menerjang tempat di samping maknae EXO K tersebut, "Kau lebih tahu alasanku datang kesini brengsek," ucap Jongin malas sembari memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring senyaman mungkin di ranjang. "Aku akan membunuh mereka berdua jika desahan itu terdengar sampai ditelingaku."

Perkataan Jongin membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Kau seperti tidak tahu bagaimana Suho hyung jika hormonnya tengah meledak-ledak," jelas si namja berkulit putih sembari menyelimuti Jongin dan dirinya sendiri dengan selimut berwarna dark brown. "Dan kenapa kau lebih senang bersempit-sempitan denganku dibanding tidur di ranjang Suho?"

"Aku tidak mau tidur di ranjang yang beraroma sperma kering," Jongin membalik tubuhnya hingga berhadap-hadapan dengan Sehun yang saat itu juga memiringkan tubuhnya, "Lagipula bukankah kita sudah sering berbagi ranjang, Sehunnie?" Jongin memandang temannya itu sebelum menguap lebar.

Wajah Sehun melembut. Dia mengelus rambut Jongin dan menyelusupkan tangan lainnya di sela tengkuk Jongin—membiarkan tangannya menjadi bantal. Dan Jongin tak menolak, "Tapi itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat kita masih berada di sekolah menengah, Kkamjong," tangan Sehun turun, mengelus punggung Jongin beberapa kali sebelum berhenti di sekitar pinggang.

Namja yang hampir sepenuhnya dikuasai rasa kantuk itu tersenyum samar, "Bagiku sama saja Hun. Atau kau yang tak ingin berbagi ranjang denganku?" tanya Jongin sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun hingga dada mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Kau lebih menginginkan satu ranjang bersama Luhan hyung dibandingkan aku ne?" Ada nada iri dalam kalimat Jongin.

"Tidak juga," Sehun terkekeh, "Aku lebih suka berbagi ranjang denganmu dibandingkan dengan siapapun," tangan Sehun menarik lagi selimut itu hingga menutupi bagian lehernya dan dagu Jongin, "Apalagi jika kau bertingkah seperti ini, Kkamjong. Manis sekali," Sehun mencoba menggoda Jongin dengan candaannya, "Kau terlihat sangat cantik. Sungguh."

Jongin memutar matanya, "Jangan jadikan namaku sebagai bahan latihanmu untuk menggoda yeoja, itu terdengar lucu sekali," Jongin kembali menguap, "Dan aku benar-benar mengantuk saat ini. Biarkan aku tidur Hun," Tanpa sadar Jongin kembali bergerak ke arah Sehun, membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat, "Selamat malam," ucap Jongin sebelum menutup matanya.

Sementara itu Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Setelah mendengar nafas teratur dari Jongin, Sehun memposisikan tangan Jongin untuk memeluk pinggangnya sedangkan tangannya merengkuh tubuh Jongin dalam sebuah pelukan sederhana. "Selamat tidur, Kim Jongin," bisik Sehun pelan dan penuh perasaan. Detik selanjutnya, namja itu menutup mata dan menyusul Jongin ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

Saat berumur lima tahun, Jongin pernah tenggelam di pantai. Itu adalah sebuah pengalaman buruk yang tersimpan dalam memori otaknya. Dan kali ini, dengan kurang ajarnya, bagian dari otaknya memutar kembali bagaimana kejadian saat dirinya terpeleset dari perahu kecil dan tercebur ke dalam air.

Jongin bisa merasakan bagaimana air asin itu masuk ke dalam mulut dan hidungnya, membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas, tersedak, dan matanya terasa panas. Ini menyakitkan. Jongin ingin sekali mencapai permukaan dan melepaskan hal yang menyiksa ini. Namun seberapa keras ia mencoba berenang ke permukaan, Jongin mendapati dirinya tak pernah sampai. Dan ini membuatnya gila.

"...jong... Kkamjong,,,"

Perlahan Jongin membuka matanya. Beberapa detik pertama dia gunakan untuk membiasakan pupil matanya terhadap cahaya lampu dan tersadar jika saat ini dirinya berada di dalam ruangan bukan di dalam air. Dan dia tidak tenggelam melainkan memandang seorang namja tampan dengan raut wajah khawatir. Tampan. Ta—apanya yang tampan? Dia itu Oh Sehun. Teman satu grupnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Jongin?" tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir. Dia duduk di samping Jongin yang berbaring. Tangannya diletakan di dahi si namja berkulit tan, berusaha membandingkan suhu, "Kau tidak demam," jelas Sehun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan memperhatikan wajah pucat milik Jongin, "Apa kau bermimpi sesuatu? Seperti mimpi buruk?" simpul Sehun yakin.

Sementara itu Jongin hanya mendesah panjang dan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari dahinya, "Aku tidak apa-apa Hun," Jongin memegang bahu kanan Sehun dan menariknya agar berbaring, "Ayo tidur lagi cadel, kita butuh istirahat. Mianhae aku sudah membangunkanmu," Jongin makin kencang menarik bahu Sehun saat namja itu masih bergeming di tempatnya. "Hunnie,"

Helaan nafas Sehun begitu panjang dan berat, "Baiklah, ayo kita tidur, Kkamjong," dan Sehun menuruti keinginan Jongin. Mereka berbaring. Berhadapan, "Selamat malam dan mimpi indah, Kim Jongin," Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala si namja tan beberapa kali sebelum menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan Jongin. "Ayo tidur," Jongin mengangguk dan mereka menutup mata.

Namun, main dancer EXO K itu hanya mampu bertahan dalam posisi tersebut selama beberapa menit, "Hm," Jongin membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun yang telah tertidur. Rasa kantuknya menguap begitu saja setelah mendapat mimpi buruk. Dan memperhatikan sang maknae tertidur mampu membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman samar. Dia tampan.

"Apa kau sudah puas memperhatikan wajahku?" tiba-tiba Sehun membuka matanya dan menangkap ekspresi kaget yang ditunjukan Jongin, "Kenapa belum tidur hem?" Sehun melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Jongin dan menariknya mendekat, "Bukankah kau yang menyuruh kita untuk tidur, Jongin?" Sehun menyeringai kecil saat merasakan tubuh namja tan itu menegang.

Jongin memutar matanya saat merasakan jika tubuh mereka berhimpit dan sempat bergesek intim, "Aku tidak bisa tidur Hun," jujur Jongin sembari sedikit mendongak hanya untuk mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari yang bersangkutan, "Yeah, aku mimpi buruk. Dan sekarang aku tidak mengantuk. Bisa kita melakukan hal yang membuatku mengantuk?" tanya Jongin sambil membalas pelukan Sehun.

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Jongin dan mengelus punggung si namja tan. Dia kembali memosisikan lengannya sebagai bantal bagi Jongin, "Apa meninabobokanmu termasuk hal yang dapat membuatmu mengantuk Kkamjong?" bisik Sehun dengan nada rendah. Jongin mengangguk antusias, "Baiklah, aku akan meninabobokan anak nakal ini." Dan Sehun mengecup pelipis Jongin.

"Tapi sebelum itu, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu Hun?" tanya Jongin dengan nada menuntut. Tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Sehun. Kali ini semakin erat. Sementara itu Sehun mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya, "Kenapa aku merasa sesuatu menekan pahaku? Apa adik kecilmu itu terbangun?"

—dan Sehun hanya bisa melongo.

Kenapa Jongin bisa menyadarinya?

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **/Nyungseb/ Akhir-akhir ini saya selalu berpikir jika Jongin adalah ultimate uke bagi Kris, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. Lalu, ada yang main line? Add saya di **Youdidntknowaboutme.** Finally, thanks sudah mampir, and review please,,


End file.
